Ella Cullen
Ella Renesmee Carolyn Cullen 'is the second child of Masen Cullen and Grace Martin. She is also the grandchild of Edward and Bella, being apart of the fourth generation Cullen's. Early Life & Bio Ella was born December 5th, 2016 in her father's hometown of Forks, Washington. She is the first grandchild to be born in Forks. Unlike her brother's delivery, Ella's was a lot more prepared. Being that her mother was a full witch at this point, her body was able to handle the delivery. When her mother was pregnant with her, only her father could read her mind due to the fact she was a mental shield and Masen can break shields. She was born fifteen days before her parents wedding. In Eternal Dawn, Ella is very young. Her brother does have some sibling rivalry towards her, which worries Ella's parents. However, she is very loved by her family. Renesmee even refers to her as her "little buddy." Ella is physically five years old when she is sent to Indiana for protection during the final battle. She doesn't want to leave her family, but eventually reunites with them at the end. In Immortal Love, it's mentioned how Ella has grown up and has gone off to college. She's become best friends with her little cousin, Sarah, and her cousin Gwen. She's also very close to Boniface Volturi, the two had been very close growing up. It's also what makes her push him and Sarah to finally be together. Ella is also dating Wesley Volturi. The two plan to move in together up in Northern Canada so Ella can start a life there with her mate and also be closer to her brother, Tyler. Wes is also Tyler's best friend so there was tension between the three when they first started dating, but it's all been resolved. Personality & Description Ella is a sweet natured child who loves her family. Many members of the Cullen family compare her to her paternal grandmother, Bella, due to their very similar personalities. Ella even being described as "clumsy" like her grandmother. The older she gets, the more outspoken Ella has become. She can be described as a bit of a "shit disturber" but ultimately loves and wants to protect her family. Ella looks the most like her father and paternal grandmother. She has the Swan brown hair and curls. She also has her grandmother's brown eyes. However, she has her mother's smile and her maternal grandmother's nose. Name Ella Renesmee Carolyn Cullen is named after her grandmothers, maternal aunt, and great-grandmother. Ella is a combination of "Elaine" and "Bella." Renesmee comes from Ella's aunt, which also derives from her paternal great-grandmothers: Renee & Esme. Her name "Carolyn" comes from her maternal great-grandmother, Carolyn, who sacrificed her life for her Ella's mother. They chose "Renesmee" and "Carolyn" because Grace and Masen would not be together without Renesmee and "Carolyn" to honor Grace's grandmother's sacrifice. Abilities & Power Ella's ability is very similar to her maternal grandmother, Bella. She is a mental shield. Ella is also hybrid, however she is a unique hybrid being that she is half Lux-Lamia and half Warlock. Ella actively learns about magic and can practice it, however she has vampire tendencies such as drinking blood, super speed, super strength, and immortality. She doesn't need to practice magic to keep staying immortal. Since she's a mix of warlock and lux lamia, her growth rate is compromised being that warlocks normally grow slower and Lux Lamia have a faster growth rate. Ella will mature around the age of seven like a human-vampire hybrid. Relationships 'Wesley Volturi (mate/lover/best friend) '' 'Sarah Black' ''(cousin/little sister/best friend/confidant) '' 'Gwen Rider' ''(cousin/little sister/best friend/confidant) '' 'Boniface Volturi' ''(best friend/brother/confidant) '' 'Matthew Rider' ''(cousin/best friend) '' 'William Black''' ''(cousin/best friend) '' Category:Fourth Generation